1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable mud flaps and more particularly pertains to a new removable truck mud flap system for more securely coupling a removable mud flap to a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of removable mud flaps is known in the prior art. More specifically, removable mud flaps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art removable mud flaps include U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,667; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,901; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,944; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,692; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,863; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,532.
In these respects, the removable truck mud flap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of more securely coupling a removable mud flap to a truck.